A versatile instrument for automated sequencing of proteins is needed by several investigators at the University of Arizona. Projects include sequencing of entire proteins, partial protein sequences and small N-terminal portions of sequence. The instrument requested is the gas-phase design invented by Hood and Hunkapiller. This should provide adequate service in the 1-10 nmole range, as well as potential for limited operation in the sub nmole range. An additional advantage is economy in reagent consumption.